


Alex's Restless Nights

by CaramelLioness



Series: What Happens in the Xavier Mansion [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Charles Xavier, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Parent Logan (X-Men), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/CaramelLioness
Summary: When Pietro falls into the habit of staying up all night and napping all day, Hank and Charles try to figure out how to lull Pietro while Alex has an epiphany.





	Alex's Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another oneshot to the WHITXM series! This is another story after David's birth (I should be getting that one posted soon). This is when Alex starts realizing he might want to go even further into his relationship with Hank. I'm hoping to update Euphoria soon so stay tuned for those updates too!! Thankyu and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it~~.

[The Kids]   
David: 2  
Pietro & Wanda: Infants   
Wade: 1

 

 

Waking up to an alarm was a normal routine. It would give you the time and make you snooze it or not. It had an off and on button which was reassuring. It wasn't that way when you woke up by a baby. There was no off and on button attached to an infant unfortunately.

That was how Alex and possibly everyone else woke up at midnight.

Alex released a deep groan and flipped onto his stomach, to shove his face in his pillow. When another sharp scream was heard, he groaned again and tightened his grip on the material of the comfortable pillow of his. It hadn't been the first night with a baby in the house but the _first_ baby was never this loud.

When waking up from a nightmare, a fluffy blue clawed hand would have soothed him. However Hank could do whatever the hell to him and nothing would change. Alex groaned for the third time in that moment when another scream was heard throughout the Xavier mansion.

Alex picked his head up, his eyelids half opened, he whined, "Why...Why does he have to be so loud?" 

Hank sent his boyfriend a sad smile, his hand still on Alex's back, "Sorry, babe, but it's the twins' first night. They're going to cry." 

Alex tried his best to glare at his boyfriend without looking like a grumpy cat. "David was never that loud!" 

"Well not all babies are the same," Hank pointed out as Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't assume all babies are the same." 

Alex shook his head, "Pietro is an alarm clock for crying out loud!" He removed his hands from his pillow and gripped at his blonde locks. 

"Just you wait and see. Pietro will be used to everything by next week." Hank promised his blue eyed boyfriend. 

Alex groaned once more and laid back down. Tuning out the cries of baby was hard he came to realize. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

4 WEEKS LATER 

 

  
Once again there was a sharp wail emitting from the bedroom belonging to Charles and Erik. No a week hadn't passed with utter silence. Matter of fact, Pietro had been screaming every night.

And of course in the room he shared with Hank, Alex was groaning again wishing there was some way Charles could use his telepathy to send him into a complete sleep mode. If only Alex could get a good night's sleep then there'd be no groaning, growling, whining or pouting.

Through these restless nights with only the sound of Pietro's screams ringing in their ears, Hank found this new side of Alex cute. He liked seeing him pout or glaring at him with a sleepy face. Though he may be enjoying it his boyfriend surely wasn't. 

Alex sat up, pointing at Hank, "You promised!" There were tiny dark circles under Alex's eyes but Hank imagined it was worst for Erik and Charles. 

Hank had to acknowledge that Pietro did scream a lot during the night and he's been sleeping on Earth for two weeks. All infants were different yet Hank agreed with Alex that the male child was crying more than expected. David was never like this. 

He felt a bit concerned about little Wanda's eardrums. He didn't know how she didn't wake up due to Pietro's nightly wails. The students were sleeping peacefully or understood the circumstances.

"Why the hell isn't Wands screaming too?" Alex asked with confusion as he rubbed his eyes with his clenched fists. "Her ears are fine, right?" 

Hank chuckled at the small humor Alex had shown. Alex was glaring at him again. Hank thought it was adorable yet didn't want to anger his boyfriend more.

"Wanda is a heavy sleeper." 

Hank had come up with the theory three days after the twins' first night. Alex had been sleeping in while he was with David, the twins, Sean and Angel. While the other two were occupied with David, Hank had checked the babies just to make sure they were fine. The tests results proved that the twins were healthy. 

Wanda could hear fine and Pietro wasn't enduring physical wounds or any other pains. Hank theorized it could be teething so he gave suggestions to Charles and Erik but four weeks had passed. Hank was beginning to doubt Pietro's screaming had to do with his teeth. 

 _Wanda really is a heavy sleeper,_ Hank thought. 

"I'm guessing she gets that from Charles." Alex guessed as he sat up, his back leaning on the headboard with his pillow in his arms.

Hank could confirm Alex's prediction was correct. Raven had been the one to tell him that fact though. Charles was a heavy sleeper and could not be disturbed if a bomb went off. By Erik's intimidating presence, Hank would've guessed it was him. He realized it wouldn't make sense though.

Erik had been planning his revenge on Shaw for so long. Hank wondered how the man slept if his thoughts were so fixated on the evil mutant. 

"Can't you, I don't know...Check them again?" Alex suggested as he placed a hand over his right side of his face. "Maybe you missed something?" 

Hank scoffed at that. He never missed things when it came to tests. He would be shocked whenever that time comes around but it'd be tragic. No way he could continue living calling himself a scientist if he made errors. He knew better than that.

Then again his serum didn't work, so...

"I doubt Charles and Erik want me to-" Hank was cut off by Charles's voice in his head. 

 _Hank, I hope you don't mind but can you check on Pietro? Charles_  sounded like he was trying to remain calm.

Hank projected a thought back at Charles, _He's clean and everything, correct? Nothing out of the ordinary?_

_I just don't have the slightest idea, Hank. I've done everything. Nothing seems to be working._

Hank could hear the worried tone in Charles's words. He wouldn't mind checking the male infant. But there was nothing wrong with him as far as he could tell. 

_I'll be right up._

Charles thanked him with the sound of relief laced in his words. _I'm so sorry to trouble you, Hank, really._

_Don't mention it, Charles._

Hank leaned to Alex and placed a kiss on his head, "I'm going to see if there's something wrong with Pietro." 

Alex snorted, "I thought you said there wasn't anything wrong with him. You and your tests proved that." 

Hank shrugged, getting off of their shared bed, "Well, maybe there is something wrong _now_. Besides it wouldn't hurt to check, right?" 

"Whatever you say, Bozo, whatever you say." Alex said with narrowed eyes as he watched Hank put on a shirt and exit their room. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
Hank had gotten used to being the actual doctor for medical reasons and not only scientific ones. He was the mansion's doctor and he didn't mind. Being useful was good. Besides if someone got better because of his help than how could being a doctor be so bad? 

Yes he had to get equipment and learn some things but it came naturally to him. With his intelligence and fast learning mixed, Hank was doing medical tasks without struggle. He had delivered three babies and diagnosed some students with the flu last year so he was doing good. 

However when he checked his silver haired godson he didn't find anything wrong with the child. Charles had been willing to bring the crying Pietro down to the lab where all of Hank's equipment. He too wondered how Wanda could take the screaming.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him, Charles." Hank concluded as he eyed the silver haired infant with curiousity.

Charles was gently rocking Pietro, who was still wailing, "That's a good thing." 

"Has Erik tried singing him a lullaby like he does to David?" Hank suggested.

Charles sighed, "Oh yes, he has. We've tried numerous things, I just don't understand. He gets more sleep during the day than at night." 

Hank frowned as he saw Charles's visible dark circles under his eyes, he held his chin in his hands, "Hmm, there has to be a way to comfort him. Break the habit of staying up in the day."

"Do you suggest anything?" Charles asked with a bit of desperation in his voice. 

Hank looked defeated, "All I can say is to find something that'll lull him at night. Does he just fall asleep during the day? Or is there something that makes him sleepy?"

"He isn't _attached_  to Wanda like how Wade is attached to Logan. Then again Pietro is exhausted by that time, the poor dear," Charles said as he gently rocked Pietro.

Hank sighed, "Is there a certain toy or object that surrounds him when he's sleeping?" 

"There's this silver jacket Logan found for him but I doubt that's the issue. One time Logan wrapped him in the jacket but that was one time." Charles tries to explain. 

Hank's eyes shined at the thought of something working for Pietro, "No harm in trying. Tell me where it is and I'll go bring it."

"Thank you, Hank," Charles thanked his friend. "There's a closet next to Davey's room. It's inside of a cardboard box with Pietro's name on it." 

Hank gave the telepath a smile, "I'll be back." He had an instinct to ruffle Pietro's silver locks but thought twice. He didn't want to upset Pietro more.

He exited the lab to fetch Pietro's silver jacket.

Hank had returned to the lab with the silver jacket in his hands. Wondering where Logan had found the garment, he realized it was too big for Pietro. If anything Pietro would be able to wear it once he grew into a teenager. It was too big for him.

 _No wonder they were able to wrap him in it,_ Hank thought as he held the silver jacket. 

When he got back to lab Charles was still trying to soothe Pietro. Surprisingly, the baby was crying softly now. Hank hoped they would figure out a way to calm Pietro down. It wasn't good for a baby to cry all the time. Some people thought it was normal but it was actually bad for a baby. 

Luckily they were trying to find ways to lull Pietro. They wouldn't stop until they succeeded.

"It didn't do much." Charles says sadly as he holds crying Pietro who is wrapped in the silver jacket. 

Hank planted his hands on his hips as he eyed Pietro. By the time morning came he would be sleep while everyone was tired from the night. He knew it was worst on Erik and Charles. The good thing was there were others in the mansion that could look after the babies but what parent didn't want to watch their children at this time of their life? 

Pietro and Wanda haven't even been alive for a year. They were in their early stages of infancy and there's no way Erik or Charles would want to miss that.

They really needed to find a solution quick.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
The day was starting nowhere near perfect for him. He woke up in an empty bed and he still hadn't gotten much sleep. Alex could still hear Pietro's cries ringing in his ears just as he sat up on the bed earlier. Unfortunately he wasn't going to sleep around all day no matter how satisfying that sounded. 

He wanted to practice more on his powers. 

When he came downstairs he didn't see Charles, Pietro or Hank in sight. It was different not waking up to his boyfriend. Alex remembered Hank had left during the night to help out Charles. 

 _Maybe the they're both passed out with Pietro,_ Alex wondered as he entered the dining room.

David was eating breakfast right next to Logan who was feeding Wade. Then there was Erik feeding Wanda. Angel and Darwin were talking with Angel blushing and Darwin chuckling. Then there was Sean who looked like he was going to pass out.

Alex took the seat next to Sean, feeling the same as the redhead.

Alex crossed his arms, "How was your night?" 

Sean turned slightly and blinked slowly at him. "I'm tired, man...I can go to sleep now...I want too." 

Erik looked at both of the boys, "Sorry about Pietro, Sean and Alex. We're still trying to figure out a way to soothe him." 

Sean nodded and murmured something before placing his head on the table. Alex scoffed when he heard the light snores emanating from the other.

"Don't worry, Erik, it's normal that babies are like this," Alex couldn't think much of an example since he didn't remember Scott as a baby and David didn't cry as much as Pietro. "It must be hard for you guys to hear your kid scream like that all night." 

Erik shook his head in disbelief, "I'm just thankful Wanda isn't the same. Davey wasn't like this at all." 

David set his spoon in his bowl and looked up at his father, "Papa, why is Pietro loud?" 

Erik looked down at his eldest son. He didn't have an answer but not answering his son wouldn't be ideal. "All babies cry, David, that's all." 

"Isn't that the same thing Charles told him about Wade?" Alex questioned with narrowed eyes directed at Erik. 

Erik glared at Alex before looking back at David, "It depends on whichever baby. Wanda barely cries." 

"Which sounds odd." Alex added. 

Darwin frowned, "Just hoping we get Pietro to cool down." He looked at Erik, "You and Charles are going to be restless." 

"At least Pietro will get some sleep during the day," Angel chimed in, both Darwin and her looking concerned.

"They're supposed to nap during the day, but Pietro needs to sleep at night," Erik said as Wanda finished her bottle. "We need to find a way to break that habit of Pietro's." 

Darwin offered the German man an encouraging smile, "You'll figure it out. Before you know it he'll be napping in the day and sleeping at night." 

 _Sounds easier said than done,_ Alex thought as rubbed the back of his neck. 

He noticed Wanda looking up at Erik while drinking from her bottle. "How's Wands holding up?" 

Erik looked scared out of his wits when he glanced at the blonde, "I woke her up and she was so _infuriated._ " 

Alex raised an eyebrow by Erik's words. Darwin asked, "Infuriated? She's an infant, h-how..."

"She must really love her sleep." Angel commented, sending a glance at sleeping Sean. 

Logan looked at them as if they had all turned purple, "How the hell does she stand her brother's fits?" 

Erik shrugged, "I believe Charles and I will never know."

Logan smirked, "She's so gonna kick his ass as payback later on." He turned back to paying attention to Wade. 

"I don't doubt that one bit." Erik murmured. 

Alex turned back to why he had entered the kitchen to begin with. 

After eating a bowl of cereal and watching Sean try to stay up, Alex left the dining room. Erik had left with Wanda a while ago  with David following in tow. Logan has taken Wade too and the students were now in session.

He knew there was no way Charles was teaching anyone today and neither was Hank. He left Sean to his own devices and headed to the laboratory where he knew the three would be. 

When he entered the laboratory he found Hank lying on top of a table with vials, books, syringes and three microscopes gently placed on the floor. He didn't see Charles so he was likely upstairs with Pietro in his crib. 

Alex approached sleeping Hank and pulled the chair Hank used towards the table. He stroked Hank's blue fur on his head. The fur under his fingers was soft and reminded Alex of the both of them sleeping together in the bed they shared together.

"Table isn't comfortable, Hank," Alex said aloud knowing Hank wouldn't hear. Though his boyfriend had enhanced hearing, he had been up all night. 

Even though Hank had promised him Pietro's screaming would stop soon enough, Alex wasn't angered. He wondered what Charles and Hank had attempted when it had come to lulling Pietro to sleep. Evidently it hadn't worked. 

Alex shook Hank carefully, causing his boyfriend to slowly open his eyes, "Wake up, Hank, you're sleeping on a table." 

Hank groaned and rubbed his eyes with his blue furry paws. He removed his paws so his eyes would adjust. He stretched his arms and eyed the objects he had placed on the floor. 

"Good morning, Bozo." Alex broke the silence. He rose from his seat, "Why don't you head to our room and I'll pick all this up?"

Hank scoffed, "You break things. How can I trust you with my precious equipment?" 

Alex remembered during the early stages of their dating. He had broken some of Hank's stuff. Thankfully the other hadn't been mad. Hank understood science just wasn't Alex's thing.

Regardless here they were now.

"Trust me, I'll be careful, I promise." Alex reassured his boyfriend as Hank got off the table and pecked Alex's lips. Alex raised an eyebrow, "I'm being a good boy right now, aren't I?" He winked at Hank.

Hank grinned, "As much as I love your innuendos that suggest we do something alone in our bed, I'm worn out."

Alex shrugged, "I'd go with you to our bed as well but I want do to some practicing today in the bunker."

"Do you need the plate? I repaired the last one you used." Hank said as he was about to head towards a cabinet.

Alex grabbed Hank's left wrist, stopping him in his tracks, "I...I want to try without the plate. I need to learn how to control it on my own." 

"You have been doing really well, Alex," Hank commented as he turned directly towards the blonde.

Alex nodded, "I hope so. It's different between Scott's and my power. Poor kid needs to wear glasses his whole life." 

Hank embraces Alex, "Remember when you two finally reunited? He couldn't even see because he kept his eyes closed." 

"It is better now." Alex agreed knowing that Scott was able to see the world and not have to worry about harming someone. He sighed, "Go ahead and head to bed."

Before exiting his lab, Hank kissed Alex's lips once more. The kids was small and lingered a bit. Alex could sense Hank's exhaustion which was why he was relief that the kiss wasn't too long. Hank needed rest. 

Just as he had promised, Alex put all of Hank's objects back on the table where he had been lying on. Once he was finished he made sure to turn off the lights and shut the door. Today Hank wouldn't be doing any work. 

Alex had gone down to the bunker and got three mannequins. There were more for him to use, Charles had reassured him. After placing the three mannequins in a line, Alex headed all the way back near the door. He had closed the door so no one would be entering. 

He inhaled and exhaled. Anger didn't need to trigger his powers, Charles had told him. Charles made sure they all didn't use anger or hatred when using their powers. They should be able to control and yield it with any emotion.

Alex closed his eyes and he gulped as the blast of plasma launched forward and hit the middle mannequin. He opened his eyes and smiled proudly. He was getting better at this. 

He relaxed as he tried again, this time missing the mannequin on the far left. Alex brushed off the emotions of feeling like a failure and tried again. The second time he achieved his goal. When it came to aiming at the mannequin on the right he succeeding the first try just like with the mannequin in the center.

After he had practiced he went back upstairs. That would be all for today. He was still tired and planned on taking a shower and taking a nap right next to his blue furry boyfriend he loved. 

While he was heading upstairs, Scott was walking down with Ororo right next to him. He heard the words "marry" and "Jean" and he stopped in his tracks and looked at is younger brother.

"What did you say, Scott?" Alex asked as Scott and Ororo looked up at him.

Scott gave his brother a small grin, "I was telling Ororo that I plan on marrying Jean." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "When is _one day_? Better not be anytime soon. You two are way too young." 

"Well yeah I can't marry her right now, though I wish," Scott said as if he was answering the simplest question in the world. "Why aren't you married, Alex?" 

Alex remained quiet as he asked himself that question. He wasn't a teen anymore really. Hank and him were in their twenties now and that wasn't a bad age to marry. Erik and Charles had gotten married discreetly. 

He wondered who'd be getting married next. 

Hank and him were just boyfriends but Alex couldn't imagine them ever breaking up so marriage would likely be somewhere down the road. They would have to discuss that soon or whenever they wanted to. Alex liked how things were with them...Right? 

"Life isn't all about marriage, Scott," Alex said. "People get married super young and end up regretting it later." 

Scott nodded, "I know, but Jean and I know each other. There's always engagement to see how things work out. And besides, I want a future with Jean." 

Alex stayed there as Scott and Ororo continued their way downstairs. He couldn't help but think if there was a possibility that he wasn't thinking about his own future. Yeah he was going to stay at the Xavier mansion. Hank taught here and maybe Alex would find the courage to do so too like Angel and Darwin planned to do. 

Not only that but Hank and him have known each other even longer than Scott and Jean have. Scott was already wanting to marry Jean. He hadn't even considered marrying Hank. 

If he wasn't thinking about the next step, what did that mean for their relationship? Would there be any meaning of continuing in if they didn't want to take things to the next level? 

Alex frowned as he made his way upstairs to take a shower. He needed time to think. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
Hank woke up to find Alex lying right next to him. He took in the sight of his tired boyfriend and smiled. He loved waking up with Alex right next to him. He just loved being with the blonde, even in his sarcastic or moody moments. 

Hank just cherished the moments they had together. He didn't know what would have happened if Erik didn't have a reason to stop wanting to kill the human race. Clearly that wasn't the correct way to live, but he wondered sometimes what would have happened if Charles hadn't told Erik or if he wasn't even pregnant. 

 _Would we have what we have now?_ Hank thought as reached out to stroke Alex's blonde locks.

He knew not to think about the "what ifs." They were all better with what they had now that they didn't need to consider what would have happened if they hadn't gone down the path they had chosen.

Erik and Charles had created David and the twins which we're delights (no matter how much Pietro cried.) They built the school, opening a future for young mutants. They were all here united together striving for a good, peaceful future that would result in a lifetime of happiness.

Life was best the way it was. He wouldn't want to change one bit of it. Maybe it took thinking Darwin was dead and his change of appearance, but Hank was grateful for what it had all resulted in. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Charles's voice in his mind.

_Come down for dinner, Hank._

Hank replied back, _Alex and I will be right down. Is Pietro up?_

_He got up hours ago. He's playing with Wanda. It'll be time to head to bed soon._

Hank gulped, _We'll just have to keep trying until the habit is broken. Don't worry, Charles, we'll find a solution._

 _I have faith too, my dear friend._  

Once Charles stopped communicating telepathically with him, Hank gently shook Alex to wake up. He could tell his boyfriend was really in deep sleep since he wasn't getting up quick at all.

Alex had finally stirred and groaned after about a minute later. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his blonde locks back. 

"Hey," Alex greeted Hank groggily. 

Hank chuckled, "Good morning, I guess."

"How long have we been out?" Alex asked.

Hank looked down at his watch that was around his left wrist, "I came in here about 9:00 and lunch has passed...Now it's dinnertime and 3:20...About six hours or so."

"Might as well get prepped for tonight." Alex said, referring to Pietro's crying fest that Hank would be attempting to fix. 

The both of them got out of bed and splashed some water on their face to help wake them up a bit before they headed to dinnner. 

As they got up and went downstairs, Alex spoke up. 

"Erik was telling me a story about Wanda at breakfast," Alex began as Hank turned to him momentarily. "She gets crabby when someone wakes her up." 

Hank was taken back by that information, "Charles told me last night that Wanda does hate being woken up."

"I think we're all just confused with how she stays asleep when Pietro is up all night." Alex said as they entered the dining room where everyone else was. 

When they entered the dining room everyone was there. The only ones who weren't there were David, the twins, Logan and Wade and Charles. 

Erik seemed to figure out the question in their heads before they had to ask, "Charles is with the children with Logan. It won't be long before _bedtime_ for the twins." 

Alex groaned as he knew he would be reliving what's been going on every night. He patted Erik on the shoulder before taking an empty seat next to Sean, who looked more awake than he did this morning.

Darwin walked up to Erik and Hank, "Any ideas on how to break Pietro's habit? Everyone's really been curious about it." 

Hank couldn't believe that he hadn't seen everyone today. He had been asleep like Charles _and_ Pietro. 

"At this moment no," Hank answered. He pushed his glasses a little back since they were falling. He glanced at Erik, "You don't think I possibly scare him?" 

Erik scoffed, "I doubt it, Hank. _You_ were the first person he saw when he was born."

"You've played with all of the Xavier-Lehnsherr children and they all love you, Hank." Darwin said reassuringly.

Hank nodded, realizing that both men were correct. Pietro had no issue with him when he was awake. He was grateful for that at least.

"We'll find a way to stop this," Hank told both men. He was confident and Charles had been too. They were holding onto hope. "Maybe an idea will pop up?" 

Hank went to go sit down while Darwin and Erik looked nervous. 

They'd wait and see what would happen.

 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Crying. 

Pietro was crying again tonight.

Alex looked up at the ceiling. 

His eyes had opened instantly once he heard the first wail. He sighed and turned to the left to see Hank's side empty. Right after dinner his boyfriend had said that he was going to stay in his lab until the crying began. 

Alex had headed to their shared room and into their shared bed by himself. Earlier they had slept together so now it felt like something was missing. He yearned for Hank.

 _Damn I sound desperate,_ Alex thought about how cliche it sounded that he _yearned_ for Hank.

He didn't get much sleep last night which resulted in him sleeping earlier and yet he was still tired from the day before. Might as well not even attempt to sleep. Alex sat up and leaned his back on the headboard of the bed. 

Another scream had gone by and he felt like it had been too much. Alex got out of bed. He had never really handled a loud baby before since David and Wanda weren't that way. And Wade was usually lulled when Logan was holding him. 

Alex didn't blame Pietro for crying. Babies did this and some did it more than others. He couldn't even _think_ of possible way that would soothe the child. 

He exited the room he shared with Hank and headed down to the laboratory. Erik was probably with Wanda or explaining to David that crying was a natural thing all babies did. 

When he entered the lab he saw Charles had set up a comfortable blanket on the floor. The telepath was sitting on top of it while holding the crying Pietro. Hank was standing up with toys in his hand, showing Pietro.

"Oh Alex, I apologize about Pietro," Charles said as he glanced at the new arrival. He looked guilty.

Alex shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, Charles." He eyed Pietro, who had tear stained red cheeks. "I'm guessing nothing has worked?" 

Hank turned to his boyfriend in defeat, "Nothing." He set the toys on the blanket right next to Charles. "I'd consult in a professional, but um...I don't know how many people would appreciate my-"

"Hank, there's nothing wrong with your appearance," Alex made sure to reassure Hank this. Maybe Hank wasn't crazy over a cure anymore, but Hank had been really insecure. Alex didn't want him falling back into that dark place.

Hank kept his mouth shut and looked down at Charles and Pietro. Charles was now rubbing circles on Pietro's back while talking to him soothingly. 

Alex made his way towards the mother and child. This reminded him of Scott and Jean. Likely after his brother and his crush married they would have children. Alex would have nephews and nieces to look forward to. 

If for some reason he was born with the secondary mutation that Charles had, he would have Hank's children. They would he parents. But that was impossible. He was probably just thinking too much. 

 _Could I even handle children? Experience with Erik's and Charles's kids are different than actually having your own,_ Alex thought. 

His parents had died in the plane crash unfortunately. Scott and him had no other relatives to take them in so they were put into the foster system. In a period of time Alex had been adopted and never seeing Scott ever again until way later. 

Alex's adoptive parents weren't mutant supporters so there was no way he was going to reveal to them about what he was. He just got into so much trouble they had to take him to jail. And then he got in worst trouble there so he could be in solitary confinement. 

What would he know of parenting? 

Alex took a seat right next to Charles. Hank nor Charles had really noticed. Hank was trying to think of a solution and Charles was trying his best to pacify Pietro the best way he could.

Was this the closest he would get to having children? Just being an uncle to someone else's kids? He loved the Xavier-Lehnsherr children but the thought of having his own didn't sound horrible.

On their bad days children were difficult to handle. On their good days they were a parent's life. Hank and him were official, would they make perfect parents? 

"Can I hold him?" Alex hadn't meant to say that aloud. Now he had two pairs of his looking at him. His lips pursed. 

Charles asked, "Alex, are you sure?" Alex nodded since he couldn't really take back what he said. Hesitantly, Charles placed Pietro in Alex's arms.

Alex looked down at Pietro. His silver locks had been brushed by Charles's fingers. His cheeks were red and tear stained with his puffy eyes. All of a sudden, Alex couldn't hear anything. 

He was just looking down at Pietro. It felt like time had stopped. There was no noise. Had he lost his hearing all of a sudden? Had Pietro's screams made him deaf?

Alex witnessed as Pietro sniffled a bit before snuggling more into him. The silver haired baby slowly shut his eyes. Alex gulped. He didn't do something wrong did he? Pietro wasn't screaming anymore.

With widened eyes, Charles whispered, "Oh my God...He's asleep." He could hear the soft snores coming from Pietro.

Hank kept his eyes on Alex and Pietro. He was astonished. He would say something but he couldn't find the words that would form a sentence that could be understood.

"Um...What's happening?" Alex asked as he looked up from Pietro and at Hank and Charles. 

"You lulled him to sleep, Alex!" Charles said with a smile. "Thank you, Alex, I don't...I don't know what to say." The telepath looked amazed. 

Alex didn't look convinced, "But I didn't do anything. I'm just holding him. You guys have been doing that." 

"Maybe he sensed your tension the first night," Hank guessed, earning looks from Alex and Charles. "Babies are said to be very smart. That one night could've affected him." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "We were in two different rooms, Hank. How could he possibly sense that?" 

"He is a mutant." Charles pointed out.

Hank quietly sat next to Alex, peering at the sight of his boyfriend holding a baby. It looked like a sweet picture. 

"You did good, Alex." Hank said as he patted his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Alex smiled at Hank before looking down at Pietro. With Hank so close to him as he held a baby, it somehow felt right. He kind of wished time would stop and he could enjoy this moment longer. 

In a way it wasn't right though. Pietro wasn't their child. Hank and him hadn't even discussed marriage or children. 

Although it was bittersweet, for now he would think about the sweet part about it. He sighed once he had an epiphany. 

He wanted kids with Hank. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of this one? Comments are loved <3


End file.
